Birthday Special
by RaindropSundae
Summary: HAPPY BIRTHDAY LYNNIE! (This story features our movie Oc's Tia (Lyn's) and Aria (mine) as they party on Tia's birthday!) Enjoy! (Sorry it's so late! D: )


"SLEEP IS FOR THE DEAD!" Tia yelled, leaning against the door, giggle like a fool. For some reason, after their night out clubbing, Tia, as well as Aria, thought it would be a good idea to return to the base. For 'Shits and giggles' as they put it.

They raced down the base hallways, their dresses moving as though they had a mind of their own. The bots turned and stared. Watching two supervisors who are usually calm, collected, and professional. But were now acting like high school students, singing at the tops of their lungs. It was quite an amusing sight to most of them. Except Op, because well, Primes don't appreciate a good party, or good parties.

The pair paused, and stared back at the bots. "Well are you guys coming or what?" Aria asked, as though she had already asked the question. Which she maintains she did. Smokescreen wasted no time, his holoform shimmering into existence behind the two girls, startling them. They both screamed, Aria jumping up and falling rather ungracefully on the floor, dragging Tia down with her. They giggled uncontrollably as the got back up. "Ya did that on purpose!" Aria snapped, still grinning, as she lightly hit Smokescreens arm.

"Maybe." He replied with a sly grin.

"What about you Dino?" Tia demanded, "You're not going to leave me hanging on my birthday are you?"

"No signora." His holoform whispered in her ear, picking her up and spinning her around. "Happy birthday my love." he purred.

"That's more like it!" Tia grinned, resting her head on his shoulder.

The slight reprieve was over after that, and both pairs continued on their 'journey' down the hallway. Where were they going? Who knows! They were going out on a whim, going wherever their feet would take them. As they raced childishly through the part, Tia jumped on a bench, pulling Dino up there with her, and the pair started dancing. Moving to the beat of her heart and his spark. While Aria and Smokescreen started a game of tag.

Tia looked up at Dino as they began to slow their dance. Her heart was racing, weather it was from all the exercise, or Dino, she couldn't be sure. He gave a charming smile, and began to lean his head forwards, resting is forehead on hers for a moment.

But before they were able to take it further, Smokescreen and Aria struck. "TAG!" Aria grinned, tagging Tia in the shoulder.

"HEY!" she snapped giggling. Their moment ruined. Tia looked back at Dino, a mischievous glint in her eyes, as she bit her lip. Looking as though she was trying to regain the moment.

"Shall we pick up where we left off Signora?" he asked. Smiling, Tia closed her eyes and puckered her lips, waiting for Dino to follow suit. Peeking her eyes open again, she found he had, it was her time to stick.

Giving his chest a hard poke, she sprinted off. "YOU'RE IT!" she called over her shoulder, laughing breathlessly.

"Oh DUDE!" Smokescreen laughed, falling to the ground. "HA! HAHAHA! SO THIS IS WHY TIA ALWAYS BEATS YOU IN _ANY_ GAME!"

"Smokescreen?"

"Yes?"

"Go and frag yourself Signor." Dino replied, giving Smokescreen the middle figure.

"I thought that was only a human insult." Aria wondered out loud.

"Well…would you like to learn some Cybertronian insults?"

"YEAH!"

"Man, I need to get you drunk more often."

"'Man I need to get you drunk more often.'" Aria repeated, before scrunching up her nose. "That's a weird insult."

"It's not…we haven't started yet…"

Meanwhile Tia took advantage of her head start, and scanned for a hiding spot. There were lots of trees. But she didn't know if climbing was a good idea. She didn't want to tear her dress. Then again, she wasn't about to back down from a challenge.

Finding a good climbing tree wasn't a hard thing to do, but finding one that Dino wouldn't be able to climb as well…that's where the change lay.

Kicking off her heels, Tia sprang up, latching on to a branch, pulling herself up. Turns out all those training sessions she went to were pretty helpful. Well, they would have been more helpful had she not been hammered.

When Dino found her, she was dangling from the branch. Her torso draped over the branch.

"Uh signora? Would you like some assistance?" he asked politely.

"Oh, you'd like that wouldn't you? Tag me while you try to 'help' me! Then leave me in this tree!" she slurred.

"Would you like me to get Aria or Smokescreen to help you instead?"

"Pfft, yeah sure, you'd tag Smokescreen, and Aria wouldn't be able to help any! She'd get stuck just looking at the tree!"

"Then how are you going to get out of the tree?"

"I'll call Op. No…Sides! Hey, I dropped my Bluetooth, I need to call him!"

"Alright…"

"Wait no! That would just pass your tag on to me!" Tia said, tapping the side of her head. "Nice try Dino, but I got ya all figure out!"

"What if I tagged you, and then got you out of the tree?"

"That way you'd technically get the tag back?"

"Sure."

Tia stared his down, squinting her eyes, as though to stare through any game he was trying to play.

"….Oookay…"

After a few moments of struggle, Dino had gotten Tia down, but instead of placing her on the ground, he keeps her draped over his shoulder now. Starting back to the base.

"Oi! Put me down! Dino!" she snapped, hitting the holoforms back. But he didn't, he just hummed an old song, smirking over his shoulder at her.

"I cannot do that love."

"Why not!" she whined.

"To keep you out of trouble. You'll thank me for it in the morning. You and Aria may never live this down." he chuckled.

"But it's my birthday! Let Aria take all the balm! I wanna have fuuun!"

"You can have fun sleeping."

When the two were at the edge of the park, they met up with Aria and Smokescreen. Aria was passed out, her head resting on Smokescreen's chest. "Hey Dino!" Smokescreen grinned, tossing Aria up a little, to readjust. She didn't stir. "She sure can hold her liquor better than I thought!" he laughed, grinning. "I knew she was a party girl at heart!" Studying Dino, and Tia for a moment he spoke again; "Sooo, I'm guess you won!"

"He cheated!" Tia snapped, taking a swing at Smokescreen, but missed.

"You dog." Smokescreen laughed, grinning idiotically.

"It's not quite like that Signor. She was stuck in a tree and-" Dino would have said more, but Smokescreen wasn't listening anymore. He was too busy laughing like a hyena, and trying not to drop Aria. His shoulders trampled, and were he really human, tears would have leaked from his eyes. He would have had difficulty breathing, had he needed to breath.

Dino and Tia continued onward, leaving them behind. Without a backward glance.

"Have you had a good birthday, love?" Dino asked, looking back at her curiously.

"Yeah." Tia replied, stifling a yawn. "Aria and I met up with a few old friends, and we traveled from bar to bar."

"That does sound fun." he murmured, as he opened the door to her bunker in the base. Tia hardly remembered them getting to the base, having almost fallen asleep a few times on the way.

Dino gently placed her on her bed, placing the blanket on top of her. When he leaned to kiss her forehead goodnight, Tia's eyes fluttered open, locking with Dino's. Pulling a hand out from under the sheets, she stroked his cheek before slapping it as hard as her drunken self could manage. Which wasn't a lot. "That's for cheating." She murmured, closing her eyes again, and this time falling asleep. Dino chuckled quietly to himself, kissing her forehead and whispering; "Happy Birthday lovely Tia." and slipping out into the hallway.


End file.
